


Hey you, I could be your boyfriend

by rasrafmek



Category: NU'EST, Produce 101 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Roommates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-10-01 10:10:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17242355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rasrafmek/pseuds/rasrafmek
Summary: There are exactly two things that annoyed Minhyun to no end. In no particular order, they are:1. The latest Transformers movie is horrible.2. His hot roommate is a Straight™ man.(In which Dongho thinks he’s straight and Minhyun thinks Dongho is straight, but they fall in love anyway.)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at a multi-chap, hope I pull through uwu

Dongho had a pretty good sophomore year–he was somehow able to get decent grades, participate actively in the music club, and work out enough to tone his muscles while still maintaining a social life and getting enough sleep.

All in all, a good year.

But before he could go home to enjoy his summer break, he had a pressing matter at hand.

With the increase in the student body population, there simply weren’t enough dorm rooms for everyone who had applied, so only freshmen were guaranteed a room. The rest were given out on a lottery basis. And while he lucked out the previous year, it turns out he wasn’t one of the chosen ones this time.

The ideal situation in this case would be to rent an apartment with his friends. But his two closest friends, Jonghyun and Minki, were already sharing an apartment with each other. Jonghyun and Minki had already asked him twice if he was really, really sure he didn’t want to stay in the same apartment. The two of them could share the master’s bedroom in their apartment, so Dongho could take the other room, they had reasoned, but Dongho had no intention of third wheeling them 24/7.

Seoul was an expensive city to live in, so renting an apartment by himself was not an option.

That left him with Plan B: Rent an apartment with a friend or acquaintance.

\--

A few days before he was set to go home for the holidays, Dongho passed by an upperclassman he hadn’t seen for a while in the hallway. Aron-hyung was someone he knew through Jonghyun and Minki, and while they only ever saw each other during parties and other such gatherings, he was someone Dongho considered a friend.

“Dongho! I heard from Minki that you’re looking for a roommate?”

“Yeah, haven’t had any luck finding one yet.”

“In that case wanna try talking to Minhyun? He’s Sujin’s younger brother, he’s a nice guy I swear!”

“Yeah sure, I guess I can talk to him, see if we’re on the same wavelength. I’m not choosy when it comes to rooming with someone,” Dongho said as he fished out his phone from his pocket.

Aron likewise pulls out his phone, and scrolls through his contact list. “Here, lemme give you his number.”

“Thanks, hyung!” Dongho smiles as he saves the new contact in his phone.

“No prob, let me know if you guys decide to room together so I can crash your place sometime!” Aron says with a laugh.

After checking his phone for the time, a troubled look flits across Aron’s face. “Nice running into you, but I need to be somewhere pretty soon,” Aron gives a wave as he walks away from where Dongho is standing.

A few moments after, Dongho decides to try sending a message to his recently added contact, lest he forget all about it.

[Hi, I’m Kang Dongho, a friend of Kwak Aron-hyung. I heard you’re also looking for a roommate?]

He receives a reply almost instantaneously.

[Yes, I am. Want to meet up to discuss this in person?]

[Sure. You free tomorrow for lunch?]

Less than a minute after Dongho had sent out his reply, his phone lights up again.

[Yes. Is the cafe across the front gate okay with you?]

[Yup, see you.]

He puts his phone back in his pocket after sending out that last text. He hopes he and this Hwang Minhyun get along in person as easily as they did through texts.

\--

“Dongho-ah, are you really planning on wearing that later?” Minki says as he looks at Dongho’s outfit of choice.

Dongho looks down at his clothes. Sure his shirt was a little rumpled, and his jeans had a visible stain, but he was meeting his potential roommate, not going on a business meeting.

“If he’s going to be my roommate, he’ll see how all my clothes look anyway, this’ll be fine.”

“No, it’s important to make a good first impression! I know you have decent clothes somewhere, I’ll help you out this time,” Minki pushes past Dongho to enter his room, heading straight for his closet.

Dongho turns to look at Jonghyun, who shrugs in reply. They both knew they were powerless to stop Minki in his tracks once he was decided on something–which in this case seems to be making Dongho dressed to the nines for a supposedly casual meeting.

A few minutes pass before Minki comes back to join them, with a triumphant look on his face. “Put these on, I wanna see if it looks good,” he says as he hands Dongho a cleaner pair of jeans and a crisp button down shirt.

“Are you really sure you don’t want to move in with us?” Jonghyun asks yet again as Dongho puts on his shirt.

“Yeah, I’m sure. Stop trying to look for a 3 bedroom apartment, Minki told me what you’ve been up to,” Dongho says with a laugh. “It’s about time I give you two more alone time anyway,” Dongho continues, as Minki chucks a pair of socks at him.

“Hurry and put those on, you said you’ll be meeting in around 20 minutes right? We still need to fix your hair.” Minki rummages through his bag and brings out a hairdryer, brush, and a whole bunch of hair products Dongho couldn’t quite name.

Jonghyun laughs as Dongho sits down and puts on his socks with a groan. Minki was a force to be reckoned with.

It took around ten more minutes of styling before Minki finally deemed Dongho worthy of going out to meet his roommate.

“Good luck! Hope you get along,” Jonghyun says with a smile.

“Hope so. I don’t plan on being homeless next sem,” Dongho jokes as he waves goodbye to his friends and makes his way to the café.


	2. Chapter 2

Minhyun glances at his watch as he enters the cafe right across from his university’s main gate. He was fifteen minutes early for their meeting, but he figured it was better to be early or on time to leave a good impression–he was in dire need of a roommate, after all.

He tried asking his other close friends if they wanted to room with him, but Seongwoo had already made plans to share an apartment with Daniel. Sungwoon and Jaehwan were lucky enough to still get rooms in the dorm for the upcoming schoolyear.

Taking a seat in a corner table in the cafe, Minhyun flipped open a book to pass the time. He barely got through a page before his phone buzzed in his pocket.

[Let me know when you get here, I’m seated near the window.]

He glances around the cafe, and sees a man in a gray long sleeved shirt seated near the entrance of the cafe. Minhyun quickly types out a reply.

[I’m also here. Are you the one in gray?]

Minhyun sees the man look at his phone right after he had sent out the text. Figuring that was probably the guy he was meeting, Minhyun stood up and made his way to introduce himself to his potential roommate.

“Oh, are you Hwang Minhyun? I’m Kang Dongho,” the man in question stands up and reaches out a hand once he sees Minhyun’s approaching figure. Dongho then flashes a disarming smile that makes Minhyun stop in his tracks for a moment.

“Yeah, I’m Minhyun, nice to meet you,” Minhyun manages to say, as he shakes Dongho’s hand. He could feel the tips of his ears grow warmer–he hopes the other man doesn’t notice.

He takes a seat across Dongho, and after putting his book back in his bag, he reaches out for the copy of the menu that Dongho had placed in front of him.

They both order quickly–coffee and a sandwich for Dongho, grapefruit juice and pasta for Minhyun.

“So about being roommates,” Minhyun says once the waitress had taken their orders, “maybe we can start by talking about ourselves first? See if we can get along, then discuss about the kind of apartment we’re looking for later?”

“Sure, sounds good!” Dongho replies. “I’m not sure what Aron-hyung had already told you about me, but I’m a junior in uni, taking up music composition. You’re also a junior?”

Minhyun nods. “Yeah, majoring in finance.”

“Any hobbies?”

“Well I like reading, and...cleaning?”

Dongho’s eyes widen slightly after hearing Minhyun’s reply. “You’re probably the first person I’ve met with cleaning as a hobby. Does that mean your roommate also has to be _really_ neat, or…”

“As long as you aren’t a total slob, it should be fine?” Minhyun shrugs.

“I’ll try my best to clean well too.”

Again, that disarming smile. Minhyun finds it hard not to stare.   

“How about you, what’re your hobbies?” Minhyun says after a moment or so.

“I’m really into music, so there’s that. Oh, and weightlifting.”

No wonder he has such a nice physique, Minhyun notes. A _distractingly_ nice physique, at that. Minhyun constantly has to remind himself not to ogle at the other man, lest he freak him out.

“I also recently got into flower arrangement,” Dongho adds.

Upon seeing Minhyun’s questioning look, Dongho elaborates. “It was something Jonghyun–friend of mine since high school–suggested as a joke at first. But it’s actually really fun! Relaxing too.” Dongho says with a hearty laugh.

Minhyun couldn’t help but laugh alongside the other man; his laugh was infectious. “In that case, maybe I should tag along with you.”

“Yeah, that would be nice.”

With the soft smile on the other man’s face, and the mellow music resonating throughout the cafe, the atmosphere felt just a bit too much like a date. Minhyun has to force himself to go back to his roommate agenda.

“Anything else you think we need to discuss before talking about the actual apartment we’ll be renting?”

Dongho shakes his head. “Nah, I think we’ll get along just fine. We’ll probably get to know each other more when we’re roommates, no need to share everything right now,” he says with a grin.

Minhyun nods in agreement.

The waitress puts their food and drinks in front of them. They both take a few bites in comfortable silence.

“So for the unit, I’m not picky. As long as I get my own room and a decent kitchen and bathroom, I’m good,” Dongho states with a shrug.

“Same here,” Minhyun says with a nod. “You okay with people coming over every once in a while?”

“Yeah! Some friends of mine would probably hang out in our place too, anyway,” Dongho replies before taking a bite of his sandwich.

“In that case...I guess we’re set?” Minhyun twirls his pasta and takes a bite while waiting for Dongho’s reply.

Dongho nods. “Yeah. Do you have free time this week to look at apartments?”

After a quick glance at his phone’s calendar, Minhyun replies with “I have a few errands tomorrow morning, but I’m free in the afternoon.”

“Sounds good!” Dongho says with the same bright smile. Minhyun would have to get used to looking at that smile if they’re bound to be roommates; it wouldn’t do for him to be flustered every single time.

 

—

 

After parting ways with Dongho, Minhyun makes his way to Aron’s apartment.

“How’d your meeting go?” Aron asks, as Minhyun makes his way to the couch.

“He’s really nice, and we get along well,” Minhyun says. ‘And ridiculously hot’ goes unsaid.

“We’ll meet up tomorrow to look at units,” Minhyun adds.

“So I guess you won’t need to crash at our couch?” Aron says, as he sits beside Minhyun. “You should still drop by every once in a while though, or I’ll be lonely.”

At this they both laugh.

“Do let me know when you guys find a place though! I want to be the first to crash on your couch,” Aron quips with a playful grin and a nudge, at which Minhyun nudges back.

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

“How did it go?” Jonghyun pipes up as he ushers Dongho into his apartment. The bright smile on Dongho’s face says a lot about how his meeting with the potential roommate went, but still. Jonghyun wanted details.

“I think I told you guys already, but his name’s Hwang Minhyun. Finance major, same year as us,” Dongho replies as he takes off his shoes near the door. After putting on the slippers Jonghyun handed to him, he continues with “I think we got along really well, he seems nice! We’ll look at apartments tomorrow.”

“That’s great news!” Jonghyun says, equally beaming. “Minki and I should drop by your apartment sometime once you guys are settled in.” At this, Dongho replies with a nod and a wide grin.

Dongho and Jonghyun both plop on the couch and reach for their phones, with Jonghyun opening a rhythm game app and Dongho opening a social media app. After a few minutes of silence, Minki joins them in the living room. 

Minki squeezes into the spot between Jonghyun and Dongho on the couch, and turns to face Dongho. “So I’m guessing your meeting with your roommate went well? Hwang Minhyun right, Aron-hyung’s friend?” 

“Yeah, him! He’s really friendly. I hope we can get along well,” Dongho says as he puts his phone aside. “I’ve only met him, but he’s really easy to talk to.”

When he’s with Minhyun, Dongho finds his words flowing freely; talking with Minhyun, who he met only the other day, felt as comfortable as chatting with Jonghyun or Minki.

“I’m proud that you’ve finally made a new friend aside from me, Jonghyun, and Bumzu-hyung,” Minki says in an over-the-top manner, earning him a playful punch from Dongho.

On the other side of the couch, Jonghyun continues playing, paying no mind to the other two.

“So when can we meet Minhyun too? And when are you guys planning on moving in?” 

“We’re planning on looking at apartments tomorrow, and hopefully we get to move in before the start of the new sem. You’ll probably meet him then?”

“Okay, let us know when so we can free up our schedule, we’ll help you out,” Minki says, followed by a small “yeah” from Jonghyun, who was still preoccupied with his game. 

“I’m counting on you two to carry the heaviest boxes then,” Dongho taunts, which was met by a raised eyebrow from Minki. “But really, thank you.”

\--

The following day, Dongho makes his way to their meeting place, the university’s main gate, at half past noon. Minhyun arrives a few minutes after him, looking somewhat harried.  

“Have you been waiting long? My errands took a bit longer than I thought,” Minhyun says as he pulls out his phone from his bag.

“No, I also just got here, it’s fine!” Dongho shrugs. “Do you want to take a break for a while?” 

Minhyun shakes his head. “No, no, I’m okay. We should probably get going.”

“Yeah. Hope we find a nice place by today.”  

Minhyun opens the map app on his phone, and opens the pinned locations. “Let’s check this one first?” he asks, pointing to the pin closest to their current location.

“Sure!” Dongho says with a grin.  

The first apartment they checked was a ten minute walk away from the university’s main gate. The walk getting there was mostly silent, with Minhyun focusing on getting them to their destination and Dongho mostly following his lead. 

The apartment itself was spacious and well-maintained, and the landlord seemed amicable enough, but it was a bit above the budget they had set. They agreed to keep it as an option in case they didn’t like any of the other two apartments they were going to check out.

The second apartment was just a few blocks away from the first one. While it was well within their budget, the unit had poor cell reception, leaks under the sink, and peeling wallpaper. 

After politely turning down the unit, Minhyun and Dongho made their way to the third apartment. It was on the other side of town, so this time they took a bus.

“Didn’t think finding a place to stay would be this hard, I took the dorm for granted huh?” Dongho says with a laugh. “I really hope this next one would be a good and cheap place to rent, the first one’s a bit too expensive.”

Minhyun nods. “Yeah, I hope so too. If we have no other options, the first place would be fine with me, but that’d mean eating cup ramen for the next few months.”

“I don’t think I’m ready to say goodbye to meat for the next couple of months,” Dongho says with a sigh. “But it’s better than being homeless for the sem, so if we do end up renting there we’ll have to suck it up I guess.”

“If it comes up to that, maybe we can ask Aron-hyung to cook for us sometimes. He’s a really good cook, and he won’t mind,” Minhyun muses. 

“Minki would probably be willing to cook for us, but I don’t think we’d be willing to eat whatever he has cooked,” Dongho laughs. At seeing Minhyun’s questioning gaze, he continues with “Minki’s a very…creative cook. You’ll have to see it to believe it.”

“I’m looking forward to it, then. Or should I not be?” Minhyun chuckles. 

“Jonghyun and I have tried out Minki’s cooking for the sake of friendship. So far we haven’t gotten food poisoning, and his dishes actually taste a lot better than they look  _ usually _ , but...it’s a completely surreal experience, let’s leave it at that.”

“How about you though? Do you cook?” Minhyun asks.

“I can cook enough to get by, I guess? I think I’m pretty good at grilling meat. You?”

“I’m not much of a cook. I might be even worse than your friend Minki,” Minhyun admits sheepishly. 

Dongho dismisses this with a wave of his hand. “Nah, you’re probably better at cooking. But maybe after you guys have met, we can arrange a cooking battle between the two of you.”

“Would you be willing to be the judge?” Minhyun nudges Dongho, to which Dongho replies with “Of course! As long as you both don’t give me food poisoning.”

The bus soon reaches the stop closest to the apartment they would be checking out. 

Third time’s the charm, it turns out. The third apartment they went to was maintained well by the owner and had all the specifications they wanted–enough space in the living room for their friends to come over occasionally, a decent-sized kitchen, and a designated laundry area. When they asked about the rent, the landlady–a sweet old lady in her 60’s–said that since they were university students, she was willing to give them a discount, so the rent was also within their budget.

They set the date for the contract signing and moving in to be a week before classes start for the upcoming semester. After repeatedly saying thank you to the landlady, they made their way back to their dorm, with huge smiles on their faces.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the lack of updates, life has been getting in the way. o(-< I'll try to post updates more regularly uwu


	4. Chapter 4

Minhyun had looked forward to having a break from school ever since the semester started, but now that he was finally back home in Busan, he found himself wanting to go back to Seoul.

Being home was nice, of course—he could finally eat his mother’s home cooked meals, and go through his stack of novels with all the free time he had.

But he also really looked forward to moving in with Dongho.

He didn’t have any ulterior motives; it wasn’t like he was planning on getting together with Dongho romantically (though admittedly, that would be nice). He just looked forward to their friendship, and he would get to see his happy crush daily as a bonus. Yes, that was it.

But while he didn’t get to see Dongho during the holidays, they did message each other a lot. It started with a stiff [Are you back in Jeju?] from Minhyun at the start of the holidays, to which Dongho replied with an equally formal [I’m back home. Are you in Busan now?].

After a series of small-talk in the form of text messages, the two eventually got to a casual, comfortable level of conversation. It was through these text messages that Minhyun found out Dongho liked bread a _lot_ , and how Minhyun let slip his obsession with the Transformers franchise. Since then, their chat had been peppered with a bunch of bread and Transformers memes, and a healthy dose of friendly banter.

It was also through these text messages that he was able to see snippets of Dongho’s life back home. Dongho sent him pictures of his favorite spots in Jeju, the tangerines he had freshly picked, and even yogurt that he had meticulously decorated using cereal and fruits. In return, Minhyun sent pictures of the scenery in Busan, intriguing passages in the book he was currently reading, and videos of his sister’s dog, Mel.

“You’ve been on your phone a lot lately.”

Minhyun looks up to see his sister looking at him with a mischievous glint in her eyes. He straightens up on the couch as she makes her way to sit beside him.

“And you’re always smiling while looking at your phone! Are you finally dating someone?” Sujin continues, as she playfully nudges her brother.

Minhyun rolls his eyes at his sister. “I’m just messaging a friend, don’t get any weird ideas.”

“A friend?” She raises an eyebrow. “Say what you want, but I don’t think this is ‘just a friend’,” she says, making air quotes at that last part.

“It’s really not—”

Sujin cuts him off with, “I went through that too, after all. I was always on my phone, waiting for my boyfriend’s messages. He was so sweet back then, but now all he sends are memes.” She lets out an exasperated sigh.

“If he sends me another picture of Spongebob, Mel would have to make do without a father,” Sujin continues, rolling her eyes.

“You like him too much to dump him over Spongebob memes,” Minhyun chuckles.

“Says who? But enough about that, who’s this ‘friend’? Have I met him or her?”  

“No, we just met recently.”

“Show me pics!” Sujin moves to snatch Minhyun’s phone, but he manages to grab his phone back.

“Why should I? I told you, he’s just a friend!”

“Just a friend? Your face is red, I really don’t believe you,” she says, eyebrow raised.

“You’re just seeing things,” Minhyun replies, even though his face does feel warm. “Don’t you have better things to do?”

“Fine, I’ll let this pass for now. But the moment you start dating, I better hear about it before Aron does, you hear me?”

“Yeah, yeah, just go already,” Minhyun motions for her to get off the couch, which she does with a grumble.

The moment she leaves the room, Minhyun opens his phone to see that Dongho had sent him pictures of the seaside, along with a text message.

[Wish you were here too. The view’s even nicer in person.]

 

—

 

The days flew by quickly, and soon he was back in Seoul. With his suitcase in hand, he made his way straight from the airport to their apartment.

As he drew closer to the door of the apartment, a familiar figure approached him.

“Hey!” Dongho said with a wave, as he helped Minhyun move his suitcase inside the unit.

“Thanks.” Minhyun closes the door behind him.

“It’s nothing. How was your trip going back? I also just got here,” Dongho says with a smile; Minhyun couldn’t help but think that Dongho’s smile seemed even brighter than before.


	5. Chapter 5

 

The day before Dongho was set to move into his new apartment, Jonghyun and Minki dropped by his dorm room to see how he was doing.

After opening the door, the two were met by what could only be described as a mess. Clothes were haphazardly piled atop a suitcase, and the floor was littered by books and sheet music. Sitting on his bed, Dongho was sorting through a pile of folders, with his eyebrows furrowed together.

“So I take it you’ll need our help with packing?” Jonghyun says in a sing-song manner as he and Minki enter the room.

At hearing Jonghyun’s voice, Dongho’s face lights up. “I was going to call you guys up. I underestimated the amount of things I have.”

“I could see that.” Minki makes a small tutting sound as he looks around to inspect the room. After clearing his throat in an over the top manner, Minki continues with, “My help doesn’t come free.”

“I’ll treat you guys to ice cream and snacks,” Dongho quickly interjects.

“Deal,” Jonghyun and Minki say in unison.

Jonghyun and Minki make quick work of folding Dongho’s clothes, while Dongho organizes his documents and books into a neat stack. Soon after, they place these into Dongho’s suitcase, and get to work to putting the rest of Dongho’s belongings into boxes.

It doesn’t take as long as they thought to pack Dongho’s possessions—with the three of them working together, they finish within a couple of hours.

True to his word, Dongho buys ice cream (for Minki), biscuit sticks (for Jonghyun), and a croissant (for himself) from a nearby convenience store.  

The three sit on the edge of Dongho’s bed as they eat their respective snacks.

“Hey, didn’t you mention that your new roommate’s a neat freak?” Minki says once he had finished his ice cream. He places the wrapper on the bed. Noticing this, Jonghyun picks up the ice cream wrapper and tosses it to a garbage bag in the corner of the room.

“I didn’t say that, I said his hobby is cleaning.”

“Isn’t that the same thing?” Jonghyun asks.

 “I don’t think so? I hope not.”

“Well, if he decides to kick you out for all the mess, we’ll take you in,” Jonghyun says with a laugh.

“Yeah, we’re used to you anyway. But we’ll charge you extra for cleaning fees.”

“Like you’re one to talk, you keep leaving ice cream wrappers in my room! And just now, you were going to leave it on Dongho’s bed,” Jonghyun quickly protests.

At this, Minki laughs sheepishly. Jonghyun gives a soft ‘hmph’, even as he muffles Minki’s hair affectionately. The two share smiles.

Watching this exchange, Dongho couldn’t help but feel he was intruding on the other two. It was why he was so adamant on finding another roommate instead of crashing in Jonghyun and Minki’s apartment—he loved his friends dearly and vice-versa, but at times he felt like an outsider, with the two immersed in their own world.

 

—

 

Jonghyun and Minki offer to help Dongho move his things to the apartment as well, but Dongho declines. “You’ve already helped me out with packing. It already took up your whole afternoon.” 

Jonghyun lightly pats Dongho on the back. “That’s what we’re here for, right? We’re always here to help you out.” Minki gives a nod of approval.

Dongho shakes his head. “But really, I can handle the rest. Feel free to drop by anytime though! You guys should also meet Minhyun.”

Jonghyun flashes a coy smile. “Yeah, we’ll make sure to question him thoroughly.”

“Only the best for our Dongho,” Minki says in agreement.

“What are you, my parents?” Dongho chuckles. “Don’t scare him away, I’ll need him to pay his half of the rent.”

 

—

 

Jonghyun and Minki’s concerns turn out to be largely unfounded.

For the first few days, he and Minhyun were mostly stiff around each other, what with both of them being extra careful to not do anything displeasing to the other. But soon, they ease into each other’s company.

And to say they get along well would be an understatement.

They had a sort of system in place. After seeing Dongho mix his white and colored clothes together in the washing machine, Minhyun decides to take care of laundry for the both of them. At first, Dongho protested, but Minhyun insisted that it was no big deal at all.

After a mishap involving Minhyun and their countertop burner, Dongho becomes in charge of cooking in their apartment. He was by no means a gourmet chef, but he knew the basics of cooking well enough, and could cook a hearty meal for the two of them. As for doing the dishes—a common dealbreaker for many other roommates—they decide to clean up after meals together.  

Their common areas are kept pristine, what with Minhyun’s vacuuming and dusting and sweeping whenever he has time and energy to spare.

“I’m sorry if I’m not helping out much with cleaning,” Dongho mumbles out one time, after seeing Minhyun with a vacuum in hand around the living room. “Truth be told, I lean more on the slob side of the spectrum,” Dongho continues sheepishly, “But I’m working on it!”

“Don’t worry about it. I meant it when I told you I enjoy cleaning,” Minhyun replies with a laugh. “If I feel you’re making too much of a mess, I’ll tell you.”

Beyond amicably splitting chores between the two of them, they get along well with the other’s friends. Occasionally, Aron would drop by to offer to whip up a meal for them—an offer which was always met with thanks. Jonghyun and Minki drop by every so often to play games and watch movies, and Minhyun quickly warms up to them. Likewise, Minhyun’s close friends—Seongwoo, Daniel, and Sungwoon—crash at their place to hang out every once in a while, and they treat Dongho as if he were an old friend of theirs as well.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the kudos and kind comments. <3 I'll work hard to keep this fic going hahahhhh


End file.
